dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kaneshiro Takeshi
Perfil thumb|250px|Keshiro Takeshi *'Nombre japones:' 金城 武 *'Nombre ''(romaji):' Kaneshiro Takeshi *'Nombre chino:' Jin Cheng Wu (Gum Sing Mo) *'Alias: Take, Aniki *'''Profesión: Actor, Cantante y modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Taipei, Taiwán *'Estatura:' 178 cms *'Peso:' 70 kgs *'Signo del zodiaco:' Libra *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Familia:' Dos Hermanos (Uno menos y otro mayor) *'Agencia:' Fulong Sobre Takeshi Kaneshiro Takeshi Kaneshiro (nacido el 11 de octubre de 1973, Taipéi (Taiwán)) es un actor y modelo de Taiwán. Se hizo famoso como cantante y poco después como actor donde destacan películas como La casa de las dagas voladoras y Perhaps Love la cual estuvo nominada a los Premios Óscar a la mejor película extranjera de habla no inglesa. Su madre es taiwanesa y su padre japonés y tiene dos hermanos. Estudió en un colegio americano, por lo que es capaz de hablar en inglés, además de mandarín, cantonés y japonés. En 1992, debutó como cantante bajo el nombre de Aniki, que significa 'hermano mayor' en japonés. Su álbum debut se llamó Heartbreaking Night y escribió muchas de las canciones en mandarín y cantonés. Su primera película fue 'Executioners' (1993), que fue seguida, de la aclamada por la crítica, Chungking Express (1994) y Fallen Angels (1995) del director Wong Kar-Wai y una cadena de películas en Hong Kong. Después, Kaneshiro protagonizó la mini serie japonesa de televisión 'God, Please Give Me More Time' (1998), lo que le permitió entrar en el mercado del cine japonés con 'Returner' (2002).También ha protagonizado (en su versión virtual) al samurái Samanosuke, protagonista del videojuego de Capcom Onimusha, que se rumorea tendrá una versión cinematográfica en la que Takeshi será el protagonista. También fue protagonista en la película La casa de las dagas voladoras (2004) y en 'Perhaps Love' (2005). Dramas *Golden Bowl(NTV, 2002) *Nisennen no Koi (Fuji TV, 2000) *Kamisama Mou Sukoshi Dake (Fuji TV, 1998) *Christmas Miracle (1995) *Colour of Armour (1995) *Grass Scholar (1992) Películas *This Is Not What I Expected (2017) *The Crossing: Parte 2 (2015) *The Crossing: Parte 1 (2014) *Swordsmen (2011) *Onimusha (2009) *Red Cliff II (2009) *K-20: Kaijin Niju Menso Den (2008) *Shinigami no Seido (2008) *Red Cliff (2008) *The Warlords (2007) *Confession of Pain (2006) *Perhaps Love (2005) *''Shi mian mai fu'' (2004) (Titulada Lovers en Japón) *Turn Left, Turn Right (2003) *''Returner'' (2002) *Lavender (2000) *Space Travelers (2000) *''Tarzán'' (1999) como Tarzán (voz en la versión japonesa, cantonesa y mandarín) *Tempting Heart (1999) *Misty (1998) *Sleepless Town (1998) *Anna Magdalena (1998) *Too Tired to Die (1997) *First Love: The Litter on the Breeze (1997) *The Odd One Dies (1997) *Downtown Torpedoes (1997) *Ma Wing-Jing aka Hero (1997) *Dr. Wai and the Scripture Without Words (1996) *Lost and Found (1996) *The Feeling of Love (1996) *Trouble Maker (1995) *School Days (1995) *China Dragon (1995) *Jail in Burning Island (1995) *Fallen Angels (1995) - como He Zhiwu *Young Policemen in Love (1995) *No Sir (1994) *Wrath of Silence (1994) *Don't Give a Damn (1994) *Mermaid Got Married (1994) *Chungking Express (1994) *Heroic Trio 2: Executioners (1993) Discografía Anuncios *Onimusha 1 & 3 (Video juego) *Volvic *UCC *JAL *Java Tea *Sapporo Beer Curiosidades *'Lenguas que habla:' Mandarín, Cantonés, Japonés e Inglés *'Domicilio actual:' Tokyo *Tiene doble nacionalidad de Taiwan y Japón. *Takeshi proviene de padre Japonés y su madre es una china de nacionalidad Taiwanesa. *El protagonista principal de los juegos Ominusha and Ominusha 3 fueron diseñados por el mismo, Y ambos tiene su voz en la versión japonesa.MODELO PARA ARMANI ,HONDA ,SONNY Y MUCHAS MARCAS CONOCIDAS. Enlaces *Official site *Japanese Wikipedia *Wikidrama chino *Facebook *Baike.baidu Galeria Kaneshiro Takeshi 00.jpg Kaneshiro Takeshi 01.jpg Kaneshiro Takeshi 02.jpg Kaneshiro Takeshi 03.jpg Kaneshiro Takeshi 04.jpg Kaneshiro Takeshi 05.jpg Kaneshiro Takeshi 06.jpg Kaneshiro Takeshi 07.jpg Categoría:Fulong Production Categoría:TWActor Categoría:TWCantante Categoría:TWModelo Categoría:JActor Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JModelo